


Home for the Holidays

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Infertility, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Tony head home to London for the holidays where a special surprise is shared.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Make the Dust Fly [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> Happy Holiday season, my lovely readers! This year instead of doing a personal collection, myself and a handful of my author friends decided to create the Festive Friends Collection! We'll each be sharing about six stories over the course of the month based on prompts we wrote for one another, and a few special surprises for our dear friend JenniseiBlack who couldn't participate with us, but still deserves all the wonderful stories to read.
> 
> Actually, this one is my first and is written for JenniseiBlack! Girl, I hope that you love this and that it warms your heart this holiday season. I adore you and wish your little family a happy holiday season. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading to help with the title. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.

"So I thought that we could go on holiday for our anniversary this year."

Tony glanced up from the blueprint he was doodling to find Hermione standing in the doorway to his lab. She was still in her work attire meaning she looked every bit the witch she was and nothing like the snuggle bunny she'd been this morning. He loved both sides of her, so he set aside it pencil and leaned back in his chair.

"What did ya have in mind, love?" Tony was always up for a holiday, especially if it meant he got away from work for a while. "The Bahamas? Aruba? Sydney to see your parents?"

Hermione smiled and entered the lab. She was glad to see Tony was open to the idea of a trip. Their anniversary fell on Christmas Eve and the holidays were not always the best of times for either of them. Bad memories and all that. Stopping when she'd walked far enough into the room, Hermione shrugged.

"I thought we could go to London, actually," she said quietly, unsure how he would take this news.

"London?" Tony's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline at that one. "Why on Earth would you want to go there? It's cold. And rainy."

"It's home," Hermione said, clearing her throat as she glanced away. It'd been about four years now since she'd last been in London. Harry and Ron were always trying to get her to come to visit, but she usually lied and said work at the MACUSA kept her busy, or that Tony was speaking at a university of some sort.

"Home," repeated Tony, unsure where this conversation was going. Slapping his thighs, Tony pushed to his feet. "What made you want to go home for the holidays?"

"It's been so long, and I think it would just be nice to visit with everyone," Hermione supplied. "I had a letter from Ron that his mum is hosting Christmas and wanted us to come."

"You're not going to work through the holidays this year?" Tony asked because he knew that was what she'd done for the past three.

They'd been trying to get pregnant when they were first married, but it hadn't gone as planned. When things looked bleak, Hermione asked for a transfer to the States just to get away from the larger families her friends all seemed to be having. As Tony's company was there, he had no issue with returning.

"I thought about it, but I think I want to see my friends," Hermione admitted. "What do you say?"

"When do we leave?" Tony asked, relieved to see the huge smile spread across his wife's face.

* * *

"It is so good to see you," Ginny said as she hugged Hermione. "I feel like it's been years."

Hermione laughed as she was released from the bear hug. "That's because it has," Hermione said, almost sheepishly. "I'm sorry I stayed away, but it feels good to be back."

"What was it that finally brought you back?" Ginny asked, ushering the bushy-haired witch toward the sofa. They sat down, and Ginny nudged her friend to explain.

"I felt that it was time," Hermione said dismissively. She had several reasons for coming back, but it wasn't yet time to reveal them to her friends. They would have to wait for Christmas.

The next few days flew by in a blur for Hermione and Tony. Hermione spent most of the time shopping and catching up with Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley Clan. Tony visited a few of his Avenger friends that lived in Europe like Thor and Wanda. Everyone was extremely busy but overly excited for the holiday.

Christmas Eve found everyone together at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley was in all her glory hosting yet another fantastic meal and party for her large family and group of friends. Hermione flitted about the festivities, smiling and catching up with everyone she'd missed so dearly over the years. Tony occasionally would find her, his hand snaking around her waist or a kiss to her cheek.

It was getting late in the evening when Hermione finally settled down on the sofa next to Tony. The kids were all asleep upstairs, their parents having read them their bedtime stories in preparation for Santa's arrival. Now it was just the adults in the room, sipping hot cider or cocoa while reminiscing over the past.

Hermione placed her chin on Tony's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I have a surprise for you," she told him.

He slowly turned so he could look her in the eye. "I knew you were up to something when you wanted to come back here. What have you got up your sleeve?" Tony's eyes twinkled in the firelight, a smirk curving his lips.

Unable to keep the secret any longer, Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I'm pregnant," she blurted, her excitement breaking free. "I've known for about two months, but I wanted to wait and be certain."

Tony blinked, his heart pounding in his chest. "You're sure?" His eyes glanced down to Hermione's abdomen and then back up to her eyes. "This is for real?"

Nodding, Hermione said, "Yes, I'm sure. You're going to be a dad. It's finally happened."

"That's why you wanted to be here with all your friends," Tony whispered, looking around at all the people in the room. "You wanted to share the news with them too."

"Exactly. I felt like I just disappeared from their lives, and this is sort of my present to them too," Hermione explained as she snuggled into Tony's side. "Are you happy?"

"You've made me the happiest man in the world for the second time in my life," he said, kissing her on the lips and then jumping to his feet. The room went quiet as his display, but Tony used that to his advantage. "We have an announcement to make!" When everyone gave him a look to indicate they were ready, he added, "Hermione and I are going to be parents! Can you imagine how powerful that little fella or girl is gonna be?"

The room burst into shouts of cheer and glee. Hermione was pulled to her feet by Ginny and Molly. Hugs were given all around, and fresh bottles of butterbeer were popped open to be shared. The announcement was everything Hermione had hoped it would be. She was thrilled beyond belief, and so was Tony. Years of stress and frustration had melted away in an instant.

In the midst of the excitement, Hermione and Tony found each other with their eyes. This was the best Christmas Eve they'd had in years, and the New Year would be even better. They had their family, friends, and most of all each other. Tonight and tomorrow they would celebrate before returning home to start their new family together.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
